<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cruelty by wolsey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554952">Cruelty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolsey/pseuds/wolsey'>wolsey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolsey/pseuds/wolsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this July 6, 2020.<br/>Yeah, I was upset...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cruelty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cruelty, cruelty<br/>
emotional entropy<br/>
every breath ends in implosion<br/>
<br/>
implosion, implosion<br/>
a never-ending death</p><p>cruelty, cruelty<br/>
emotional entropy<br/>
universal apathy</p><p>apathy, apathy<br/>
universal cruelty<br/>
the only thing that nourished me<br/>
has entirely destroyed me</p><p>i need you<br/>
i won't live without you</p><p>wait<br/>
please wait<br/>
i can do this<br/>
i want to do this<br/>
but right now<br/>
is cruelty</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>